Broken: an Impractical Jokers Story
by fanwriterkris
Summary: The table breaking punishment goes bad.
1. Chapter 1

The pain was becoming intense when Joe saw the ladder and realized what he was meant to do. He sighed inwardly and acknowledged to the other guys that he noticed their little stunt.

"You sure you okay, Joey?".

Sal had become concerned halfway through the punishment, as his best friend's limp became more and more prominent. He regretted having persuaded Joe to jump onto the real tables and also was surprised at how hard his friend was hitting the floor after jumping onto the breakaway tables. They had made sure they used plenty of foam on the fake tables, intending that foam to fall under Joe and break his fall, but it wasn't working that way on every table.

"You can stop, buddy. You are hurt."

Joe whispered back into his ear.

"I'm okay, Sal. Just sore. It's fine.".

Murr and Q both shook their heads. They both were also willing and eager to let Joe off the hook and end the punishment.

"Let's just call it good, Joe. Come on man, forget about it. You did enough"

Q's rough exterior hid a very soft and loyal interior. He also knew Joe very well and he knew he was hurting, he could see it in the heavy itallian features and he could hear it in his voice. He was as ready as Sal to let their friend off the hook. Physically pulling Joe out of the dining hall was on the edge of his mind.

Murray was also ready to end the punishment and spoke up after Q's words got nothing but "I'm fine" out of Joe.

"Joey, stop being a hardheaded jackass and get over here. You're hurt and it's time to stop. Don't jump your dumb ass off that ladder".

"Guys, I'm fine, I promise. I can do it, it will be great for the show.".

Sal shook his head in frustration.

"You think we are more worried about ratings than keeping your dumb ass in one piece? But Okay, Joey, do it, I know we won't talk you out of it. Do me a favor though and don't go the top rung. Stay low. Be careful, man.". There was a short pause before Sal spoke agian.."  
Shit, Joe, I don't know why you just can't listen to us and get over here, you can barely walk."

"I'm okay, Sal" and with that Joe climbed to the third rung of the ladder while the other three guys forced themselves to laugh nonchalantly for the camera.

Joe, always ready to do anything to make people laugh, made a big production of jumping off the ladder onto the break away table.

The landing hurt as his elbow and arm made contact with the hard floor, but Joe was careful with his landing and knew in a few days all the bumps and bruises would be gone.

One last show for the camera and a little whisper to his friends that he was okay and he got up to make his way backstage.

Three steps later he hit water and slipped.

White hot pain went through his leg and ankle, as seconds later, Joe hit the floor hard.

Trying to rationalize through the pain, the normally fearless man could only think to call out to his friends for help.

Sal, Q, and Murr, feeling it was over and hearing Joe confirm he was okay, began to relax and were laughing at the whole crazy scheme when the pain filled whisper came through their ears. They were the only ones who were attached to Joe's headset. Nobody else could hear him.

"My leg is broke."

"Oh shit...okay, okay, stay still Joey, we are coming.". Sal hoped he kept his voice calm enough to help comfort Joe.

"Dammit"

Q threw his headset off and ran towards the dining room with Sal and Murr on his heels.

Murr hollered to the other crew that Joe was hurt as they left the little room.

Being a firefighter often comes in handy on the set. Q is often able to help his friends, but often this is in little ways, bumps and bruises and the like.

This time proved different.

Q was the first to get to Joe, who had a small crowd of people gathered around him.

Dropping to his knees beside his fallen friend's legs, Q immediately saw the blood on the pants leg, above Joe's right ankle. Gently, he pulled the pants legs up and saw bone protruding through the skin. There was also blood seeping out the top of the brand new pair of Nikes Joe was so happy to show them just a few hours ago, indicationg another traumatic break to the ankle or foot. Q noted the seriousness of the situation as he took in the growing pool of blood around Joe's leg, as well as the new sneakers that were being slowly covered by bright red. He was afraid for his friend.

He looked at Sal and Murr who was at either side of Joe's head, trying desperately to comfort him as blue eyes looked up at them in panic and unbearable pain.

Realizing that Sal and Murr were probably best where they were, that Joe would stay calmer with what he saw as he brothers by his side, he spoke to anyone who would listen, as calmly as he could, trying not to alarm Joe anymore than necassary. Joe who was already losing color as the seconds went by.

"Somebody call an ambulance. We have two bad breaks and he's loosing a lot of blood. I also need a couple of clean towels."

Casey Jost somehow showed up next to him, with his cell phone out and calling 911, explaining the situation.

Joe attempted to set up and look at his leg at this point, gentle hands on each shoulder pushing him back to the floor.

Sal, unable to steady his voice, still tried his best to speak calmly.

"Just lay down, Joey. You'r going to be okay, Buddy."

He rubbed the shoulder under his hand.

"Just hang tough, an ambulance is on the way and Q will keep you together until they get here."

He spoke with as much conviction and confidence as he could muster, but he could also see the light going out of Joe's eyes as his skin got more and more pale. He also did not fail to notice the blood that was slowly beginning to spread on the floor around his friend's lower body.

Murr, by this point, had gotten in front of Joe's face and spoke loudly to him, Tears, non ashamedly, rolling down his face. When his friends hurt, he hurt.

"You stay awake, Joe. Stay with us, man.".

He gently tapped each cheek, trying desperately to keep Joe awake and aware.

"He's right, Joey, don't go to sleep, okay buddy?" Q's voice was shaking by this point, tears also unabashebly rolling down his face. His tears were the result of not only feeling Joe's pain but also born of growing panic. He had enough training to know the amount of blood lost was becoming a real danger. They needed the ambulance to get there and get there fast.

Baby blue eyes tried to close and voices started screaming at him, bringing him to awareness. He forced his eyes open again.

"Where is the fucking ambulance, Casey?!".

"It's stuck in traffic, ten minutes out"

"We can't wait that fucking long. He's lost way too much blood".

With that, Q, as gently as possible, picked his half concious friend from the floor. Joe immediately became lucid and screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry man, I know it hurts, and I'm sorry."

With that he began to walk briskly outside, jostling his burden as he went, Joe screaming in agony at every step.

Q knew Sal and Murr would be right behind them, so he screamed behind him.

"Who's car is closest, guys?"

"My car is right around the corner"

Sal ran ahead to open the door so Joe could be laid in the back seat.


	2. Chapter 2

As gently as possible, Q eased Joe into the backseat of the car. Murr, who had already gotten in through the other door, gently pulled his bestfriend and former roommate onto the seat with him, resting his head on Sal's coat.

Joe, at this point, had lost the energy to scream, but Murr could still see the pain in the blue eyes and hear the agony in every weak whimper.

"It's going to be okay, Joey. It's going to be okay"...He tried his best to speak calmly to his friend, but knew the fear had to be coming through his voice.

The lack of the now almost constant whimpering caused Murr to take his hands from the shoulder's he was carassing to look at Joe's face.

"Joey! Joe! Wake up man!"

"Wake him up, man, wake him up!" Sal was reaching over the seat and shaking Joe by the shoulders.

Murr grabbed his friend by the chin and shook gently.

"Shit, shit, shit...I can't get on the interstate" Q had made it out of the parking lot at breakneck speed, but traffic was not allowing him to enter the interstate. "Just wake him up, Murr. Do whatever you have to do."

Blue eyes fluttered.

"He's awake guys. Joey, thank God. Try not to close your eyes buddy, okay?"

Sal almost screamed from the front seat. "Joe, you have to stay awake. Do you hear me?"

A vacant, non understanding stare met Murr's worried one.

Sal climbed over the seat, motioning Murr to take his place in the front seat, giving him a reassuring pat on the back during the exchange. He knew Murr would never raise his voice or become rough with Joe and he felt that is what was going to be needed to keep their friend awake.

Placing his hands behind Joe's back, Sal gently lifed the nearly limp body into a setting position. Intending to slighly jostle the broken bones, thus cause pain, he immediately felt guilty but he knew he had to do it. This roused his friend into a more concious state. Confusion was still evident, but the agonizing gaze Sal received was more lucid than before.

"Sal? What you doing? It hurts. it hurts." The voice was weak and the small plaintive whimper afterwards split Sal's heart in pieces, but the relief he felt was immense.

"I'm so sorry, Joey, I'm so sorry. But, listen to me. You broke your lower leg and your foot, it is bad. And you have lost too much blood for you to go to sleep. Do you understand me?"

Instead of hearing an answer, he felt his friend's head nod against his chest.

"No Joe, don't nod, I want you to talk to me.".

"I unerstand. I'm tired Sal. Please".

Having finally entered the interstate, Q had allowed himself to relax sightly.

"We'll be there in about five minutes, guys. How's he doing Sal. Don't let him close his eyes again, man."

"He's awake, but barely, please hurry."

"I'm trying, just don't let him go to sleep. Joe! Talk to us, Joey! Don't you dare close those eyes again! You hardheaded bastard, listen to me!"

Q almost sceamed at his friend, purposefully making his voice cruel to try and get Joe's attention. Guilt overcame him immediately.

The weak voice in the backseat did not help ease his guilt.

"It hurts, Q. It hurts and I'm so tired"

"No joe, I don't want to hear that, you stay awake. Talk to me. What hurts, buddy?"

He noted Joe's voice becoming yet weaker and winded.

"My right leg. My stomach and I can't breathe. "

"Your stomach? Sal? Is his?"

Sal had lifted Joe's shirt and answered before the question was finished. Murr had settled a bit but was now again petrified for his best friend, only able to watch from his seat.

"I'm looking, I don't see anything."

Sal gently ran his hand up and down his friend's torso, stopping suddenly when Joe let out a deep groan of pain, only to push slightly harder, illiciting a whimper. He could feel Joe's fingers wrapping around his shirt.

"It's okay, Joe, I just had to feel for a second. I feel it, Q, there's ribs broke in there. Oh my God, I've set him up, we carried him to the car. What if we punctured a lung?".

"Shit, I know, but we had to do it. Is there any blood coming out of his mouth? How labored is his breathing?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dammit, traffic is blocked"

Brian Quinn stopped the vehicle behind the long line of cars and turned in his seat to survey the scene behind him.

"He won't stop bleeding man. I don't see any blood in his mouth so I don't think we punctured a lung, but it's pooling in the seat around his leg. I tried applying pressure but it's not working. We need to get off this road, Q, and get to the hospital."

Sal was clearly on the verge of panic as he held his best friend and brother against him in the back seat, trying desparately to keep him awake and slow the flow of blood at the same time.

"Murr, can you come over and try to get us out of here, I put the flashers on. Lay down on the horn, whatever you need to do"

Q kept talking as he climbed into the backseat and James moved over to the driver's side.

"A bone must have gotten an artery or something. Plus, remember they put him on those blood thinners years ago. We just need to keep him awake and get to the hospital."

Murr layed down on the horn, to no avail.

"This isn't working, I'm going to just try and move over and see what happens."

By this time Quinn had found a t-shirt on the floorboard.

"This is going to hurt, Joey. I'm sorry, man."

He worriedly noted the lack of reaction from his friend.

He untied and loosened the strings from the bloody shoe and as gently as possible, pulled the shoe from Joe's foot.

Joe screamed weakly and with the little strength he had left, tried to push Q away with his hands.

"Stop. Please just leave it alone."

Sal held on to his burden and easily restrained his arms.

"Joey, he has to, buddy. We have to try to stop the bleeding. Just hold on to me. It will be over soon."

After a few seconds, he felt Joe stop fighting and winced when the long fingers tightened on his arm, pinching the fine hairs.

"That's it bud, just hang on."

The amount of blood and severity of the break revealed after removing the shoe made Brian even more afraid for his friend.

"Murr, just hit the bastards if they won't move, we have to get him to a hospital. Now.".

"Hold on. We are going."

He felt the vehicle lurch forward and the horn blast, hoping they were going to make it to the exit ramp this time.

"Okay, Joey, get ready. It's going to hurt, man. Bad. But I have to tie this shirt around your ankle to slow down the bleeding. We have to make a tourniquet and I'm going to have to pull hard."

He watched Joe nod against Sal's chest and close his eyes in anticipation. Q thought to himself that although it was killing him to have to make his friend suffer even more than he was already doing, at least he had woken him up.

"Here we go"

He wrapped the shirt around Joe's ankle, tightening and tying both sides as he'd been taught while training to be a firefighter. He pulled tight one last time and could feel Joe trembling in pain as he emitted another weak scream. He decided not to try to do anything with the other break. It was bad as well, but not as bad as the ankle. In the back of his mind, Quinn thought Joey must have injured himself before the jump and just did not say anything. It should not have been that easy to cause these degree of breaks without the bones already being weak. He would ride his stubborn ass about that later. No amount of ratings or money is worth this, and Joe knows that.

But at the moment, he put his hands, wet and sticky with blood, on Joe's trembling shoulders. He talked in what he hoped was a soothing voice. Joe gazed up at him with pleading eyes,  
tears born of pain streaking both cheeks, chest heaving.

"It's over, bud. Calm down. I think Murr's about got us out of here and pretty soon you'll have something to knock out the pain. Just slow down and breathe."

He looked over Joe's head to Sal's face.

Sal moved his free hand to Joe's shaking one.

"He's right man, we're almost there. We are on the exit ramp. Murr did it. Somehow. Just a few more minutes, bubba. We got this."

Joe weakly nodded against Sal's chest and closed his eyes.

"No, no. Don't do that, Joey. Keep your eyes open. We are almost there".

Quinn gently shook the shoulders under his hands and blue eyes slowly opened.

Murr fought hard to get to where they were now, running several cars off the road but amazingly not grazing anyone and not causing any fender benders in the proccess.

The ER hospital entrace was just up the road now.

He spoke loudly to the his friends in the backseat.

"I can see the hospital guys. Almost there, Joey! It will be over soon."


	4. Chapter 4

A path was being worn into the emergency room floor.

All three men paced restlessly back and forth, waiting on an update on their beloved friend. It had not yet occured to anyone to go to ask for towels and to go to the restroom to attempt to wipe some of Joe's blood from their hands and arms, Murr even had some on his face.

"It's been thirty minutes guys, when are they going to come let us know something?"  
Murr continued to pace, wringing his blood soaked fingers together.

"Just relax Murr, he's going to be okay. He was still concious when we got here, he's going to be okay. They are probably trying to decide what to do with his leg and foot.".

Sal and Q had finally set down and Sal nodded nervously from the corner chair he had chosen.

He had taken note of the blood covering his skin and clothing at this point, wiping his hands together nervously.

"He's right Murr. In the meantime, I'm going to see if I can find some wash clothes or towels of some sort. We are all soaked in blood and it's making me sick. It's hard to believe all of this came of Joe. Oh my God, he could have bled to death before we got him here."

Sal intended to get up and ask the lady behind the desk for towels, but instead he set and looked down at his friend's blood on his hands.

Brian noticed this and walked to the receptionist himself.

"Ma'm, do you havve something we can use to wipe our hands with. I don't think soap and water will do the job"

She smiled sadly, taking in the amount of blood covering the three men.

"I'll be right back".

Minutes later, she was back with a handful of wash cloths.

"Thank You".

Q did his best to smile, but couldn't quiet pull it off. He was too tired, too nervous. Too afraid.

Murr, still pacing, stopped when Brian handed him a wash cloth, and smiled his thanks.

"Thanks pal, I'm going to run to the restroom and try to clean up a little. You guys want to stay here and then I'll relieve one of you. That way if they call us back or something one of you can stay here to let me know."

"Sure, Murr, go ahead. I think Sal is about to have a melt down anyhow, I'll see if I can talk to him."

Murr nodded, glancing at his friend, put his hand on Q's shoulder and walked the short distance to the restroom.

Sal still set, rubbing at one bloodied, sticky hand with the other. The skin turning red at the harsh maneuver.

Q put a hand on Sal's .

"Stop that, bud. Calm down. He's going to be okay. I promise you, I've seen these kinds of breaks before, it will be a long recovery, a lot of pain, he may even have to learn to walk again, but he'll be okay. We got him here in time. Now cut that out before you rub a hole in your hand."

Sal smiled nervously up at his long time friend, and took the wash cloth being offered to him.

"Thanks man, I can't help it. I don't want this blood on me. And even though I know he'll be okay, I still am going to worry until I see him myself. You know me!".

Quinn nodded and chuckled.

"Murr is in the restroom cleaning up, when he gets back you can go. We are all worried, I'm too nervous and worked up to think straight, man."

Before the sentence was completely out of Q's mouth, a young Dr walked into the waiting room.

"Joe Gatto family?"

Sal was on his feet immediately.

"Dr Wilson"

His smile was warm as he shook both men's hands.

"How is he?"

Sal could not wait to ask the question, he had to know.

"He's stable. He has a lost a very substantial amount of blood, which we are replacing as we speak. He has two serious breaks, both of which will require extensive surgery. Infection is a real risk, but we will fight that off with strong antibiotics. I need someone to sign papers for me, is anyone here able to do that? We want to go ahead and do emergency surgery on the largest break, the bone is protruding largely through the skin making that break standing the largest chance of infection."

Both Sal and Q nodded their heads, Murr also nodded. He had walked up to the conversation mid point.

"Any of us can, it doesn't matter. His family is not here, but we are all signed off to sign medical papers for him."

"Okay, good. He's going to be okay. It's going to be a long, painful road ahead for him. But, you saved his life. He was in immenint danger of bleeding to death when he arrived."

All three men sighed in relief as Sal shakily signed the surgery release papers.

"Thank You, is he allergic to any medications"

"No sir"

He shook all three hands again, telling them which waiting room to move to and promising someone would be out with updates throughout the surgery.

All three men collapsed into the ER chairs, relief washed over them.

After a few minutes they made their way to the new waiting area. 


	5. Chapter 5

Four hours later the three friends set in the surgery waiting room, clean and in fresh clothing, thanks to some crew members.

Everyone else had gone home, tired from a long day, but Sal, Q, and Murr set waiting as patiently as they could.

"It's been four hours guy, does that mean something has gone wrong? Why don't they give us another update?".

Murr set wringing his hands nervously. He had paced a hole in the floor, looked out the fourth floor window aimlessly, counted the tiles on the ceiling.

"Just hang tight, Murr, last update they said they were closing him up and everything went ok. The Dr should be out here soon"

Before the words were out of Q's mouth, the Dr walked towards them.

The three men were on their feet and walking towards the white clad figure.

After shaking hands, the Dr looked from one anxiety ridden face to another, and smiled warmly.

"He is going to be okay."

The weigh of the world immediately lifted from three sets of shoulders.

"Oh thank God"

Sal sank slowly into the chair behind him, relief overwhelming him.

"He's lost a large amount of blood, which we are replacing. The surgery was more extensive than what I envisioned. Several screws and a plate are holding Joe's lower leg bone together. A small plate is also connecting the ankle to the leg bone. About 300 stitches were needed on the inside of his body, 100 stitches were used on the outside of the skin. A large dose of infection medication is being given through an IV. He will be in the hospital three to five days but the recovery proccess will be much longer. Learning to walk again will be a challenge, it will also be a very painful recovery. He will need his friends to lean on, in more ways than one. But, in short, he is a very lucky man. He could have very easily bled to death today. "

After taking this information in, Q was the first to speak.

"Thank you so much, Dr. We are forever grateful".

"Yes, sir, thank you"

Sal only nodded his thanks and smiled in appreciation, yet to find his voice.

"When can we see him?" Murr could not wait any longer to ask that question.

"Give it about an hour and then pick the telephone up at the door and ask, you should be able to see him then. The nurses are cleaning him up now and hooking his IVS up. He's also still out, he may still be asleep in an hour, but you can be with him for a few minutes anyhow".

"Thank You again. Maybe we'll go grab a bite to eat while we wait."

Smiling again, the Dr again shook all four men's hands and walked away.

"Thank you Jesus."

Q had sank to his knees in relief. He rose slowly and turned to his friends.

"Who is hungry besides me?"

Murr spoke up from the window he had walked to.

"I am, I didn't know it until now, but now that I can breathe, I am starving!".

Sal laughed nervously and agreed.

"Me too. I had no idea! Let's go eat real quick. Grab a burger or something"

*****************  
An hour later, the three friends set around Joe's bed in the ICU, talking quietly to a nurse as they watched their friend sleep.

Sal could literally see the color returing to Joe's face. He could also see the peace in the soft features that stood in stark contrast to the pain and misery he saw in the same face only hours before.

"He looks great." He smiled at the older nurse checking Joe's vitals.

"He is doing very well" She smiled sweetly back. "He should be moved to a regular room within a few hours". A small grunt turned every head in the room, Sal's gaze went from the brown eyes of the kindly nurse to the sleepy blue eyes of his best friend.

He smiled reassuringly at the man in the bed, taking his hand, squeezing gently.

"Hey buddy"

The hand in his squeezed back weakly.

The tiny smile on Joe's face brightened the small room. It was such a relief to see the baby blue eyes focused and alert.


	6. Chapter 6

Four days later Sal walked around his friend's hospital room one more time, checking for anything forgotten.

Joe lay in the bed, grinning his old grin, blue eyes lighting up his handsome face.

"Sal, you're going to take the room apart, buddy. I'm sure that's everything. Relax."

Sal would normally be irritated at Joey's carelessness, but today he only could only grin back. He was so happy to see that face light up that he couldn't be aggravated.

"Just making sure, Joey. You know me."

Joe nodded and smiled.

"I know, you can't help yourself. We wouldn't want you any other way. You know that. You'd be boring if you were sane."

Both men were laughing when the nurse brought the wheelchair in.

Joe was being released today.

Bessie refused to pick her husband up or have him brought to their home, saying she wasn't going to take care of him. Q, Murr, and Sal had all noticed that things had been heading downhill between the couple, and this only confirmed it. She hadn't even visited her husband in the hospital, only called two times to ask bill related questions.

Joey's three best friends gathered in the hospital room the day before release, knowing they had to tell their friend of Bessie's decision.

"Joey, you know you're being released tomorrow, right".

Q knew someone had to start.

Joe nodded, looking his friend in the eye.

"I guess I need to call Bessie, unless the hospital already has. She hasn't been answering her cell though".

All three men could see the growing realizing in Joe's vibrant blue eyes.

Murr put his hand on Joe's arm.

"She said she wasn't coming to pick you up, buddy, and she doesn't want us to bring you to your house. She said she isn't going to take care of you. We've got you though, you know we love you like a brother and aren't going to leave you hanging. You're going to Sal's house tomorrow and we'll just go from there."

Joe's head dropped as tears leaked from the big blue eyes.

Sal put his hand under his friend's chin and gently lifted until blue eyes met brown.

"We're not going to dwell on this now, bud. You'll be okay. That bitch just wanted your money all along. She just played you, because she knows you have a good heart. But try not to worry about it. Okay?"

Joe nodded, not breaking eye contact.

"Okay. I knew this was coming. I'm not going to fool anyone by acting like I didn't. I really loved her, but obviously she didn't feel the same."

"No man, she didn't. She used your genorousity and soul against you. Don't worry though, she'll get what she has coming to her"

Q was steaming, but tried his best to keep it at bay.

Fast forward to discharge day, back to Sal and Joe's playful banter, the nurse walked in with the wheelchair.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sal?"

"What is it, man?"

Sal put the last plate in the dishwasher and walked into the living room, finding Joe standing very wobbly with his crutches, between the couch and the entrance to the kitchen.

He ran to his side, steadying him and half carrying him to the couch.

Having set his friend safely on the couch, Sal's seldom seen temper let loose.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Joe?"

Joe's blue eyes met the angry green ones.

"I just got bored setting around and wanted to go set in the kitchen and maybe bullshit for a while. I figured I could do it myself and didn't want to bother you, bud. But, I got tired and it started to hurt like hell.".

The guilty and pained look in Joe's big blue eyes softened Sal's anger a little, but not enough.

"Yea, Joe. It hurt like hell beacause you aren't ready to do this yet. See that fucking wheelchair? Those crutches are there if we need help getting you into the wheelchair, not for you to actually walk with yet. You know that, man. You could have broken a plate in your leg or loosened a screw or broken a damn bone all over again. Don't do that shit again."

"I'm sorry, Sal. I just wanted to go in the kitchen and I know I'm a pain in the ass right now so I thought I'd do it myself. I didn't think it through."

Sal heard the pain in his friend's voice and saw the pleading in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he turned towards the kitchen and then turned again to look Joe in the eyes. He could never stay mad at Joe, it wasn't possible. Never has been and never will be. Especially now.

"Joey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you. Just don't do that shit again, okay man? If you had fallen, we'd be back at step one and who knows if they could put you back together again. You could have ended up in this chair for life."

Joe nodded and smiled.

"So, can we go in the kitchen?"

"Yes, you'll know all you have to do is ask, man. Shit. How long have you known me?"

Sal and Joe laughed together as Sal picked him friend up and set him in the wheelchair.

"There, wasn't that easier? Dumb ass."

Sal's anger was replaced by playful banter.

"Really though, Joey. Don't try that again. Just scream for me or whoever is around, if you need or want to go somewhere. If we thought you were a pain in the ass we wouldn't be doing this. You know that."

"I know, I just hate being dependent on anyone."

"I know you do, and I'm sure I'd be the same way. But hey, they should be calling to set up physical therapy within the next week. You'll be on your feet again, pal."

Three days had passed since Joe's release from the hospital.

Q had driven to Joe's house to get some clothes and other needed items.

And Joe's beloved dogs.

Q brought them straight to his house, they were getting along great with his cats.

He knew Joe would be happy in a few days when it was turn to bring his friend to his house for a while.

That was the plan, they would take turns with who Joe stayed with, until he was safely on his crutches.


	8. Chapter 8

"Joey, are you awake yet, man?"

Today was the first day of Joe's physical therapy. Q wasn't sure if he was physically ready for this as he was still in obvious heavy pain, but Joe wanted to try, so try they would.

Joe had been at Q's house for two days now, after spending a week with Sal. This was their game plan until he was able to walk safely with his crutches.

Walking into the spare bedroom of his apartment he found Joe still asleep, three dogs and two cats surrounding him on the bed. Q smiled at the site and took his cell from his pocket so he could get a picture before waking his friend and his pals up.

After taking a ton of photos, he shook his friend gently awake.

"Come on Joe, get up and get dressed, we have to be at the hospital in an hour."

Joe woke slowly, finally focusing on his friend's face.

"That is today?"

"Yea, buddy. You still up for giving it a shot? Don't feel bad about saying no, Joe. If you don't think you can do it, there is no need to push yourself"

"But I need to do it, Brian. I can't depend on you guys forever."

Q forced eye contact...shaking his head in mock disgust.

"Joe, I don't even want to hear that silly shit. None of us mind helping you. You know that, so don't base your decision on being dependent on any of us. Base it on your pain level and how much you think you can tolerate. There is no sense in torturing yourself if you are not ready."

Joe had turned his head toward the wall.

"Look at me, Joey" Q waited until his friend had turned back around in the bed. "Do you think you can handle this yet? Honestly, man. Don't go causing yourself unnessary pain."

Joe looked down at his hands.

"I don't think I can. I wish I could say yes. But, it hurts like hell just laying here in the bed."

"Okay then, bud, we wait. That's fine. I will call the place, explain and we'll reschedule. Don't worry about it. You'll get there, it just takes time."

Joe nodded.

"So, for now, let's get dressed and go grab some breakfast. What do you say?"

"You're asking me if I want to eat? Have you met me before?"

Quinn chuckled at his friend's banter.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't think he needs to be doing this yet. He was hurting before we even left my apartment."

Murr set in the hospital waiting room, flipping the pages of a magazine without looking down.

Q and Sal had met him and Joe at the hospital thirty minutes ago. It was Joe's first day of physical therapy and his three friends could hear and feel his pain as they set right outside the door to the physical therapy room.

Sal's pulled his gaze away from the closed door, behind which he knew his best friend was going through pure hell.

"I don't think he's ready either, Murr, but it was his decision. He wants to walk. We can't blame him for that or try to keep him from doing this."

Q looked over at his friends.

"He's right, Murr. It's killing me listening to him scream. But, we have to let him try. The therapist will stop if he decides Joe's not ready."

Murr only nodded and closed his eyes as Joe's moan of agony shot through the door.

Five minutes later, Q's prediction came true as an older man pushed Joe out into the waiting room. Sweat pooled on Joe's pale face, his thinning hair was soaking wet.

"We did a little, but he is obviously not ready for this". The wheelchair was stopped in front of the three men as the therapist layed a reassuring hand on Joe's shoulder.

"We'll try again in three weeks, buddy. I know how bad you want to do this, but rushing it will do nothing but set you back. We have to give your bones time to mend more."

Joe nodded and looked down at his hands.

Once the therapist had handed Q the new appointment card and was gone, blue eyes, full of pain, looked up at his three friends in turn.

"You guys told me this would happen. I just wanted to try, I thought I could fight through it. I'm sorry".

Sal playfully and gently tapped the bag of Joe's head with two fingers.

"Don't be sorry, you goof. You tried, you gave it your all. You just aren't ready. We'll just wait and go at it again in three weeks like he said."

"Yea man, don't worry about it. You will get there, Joey. You will". Q looked over at his friend, his brown soulful eyes taking in the tired and strained appearance of his friend.

Murr's hand massaged his friend's tense shoulders, noticing how damp the white t-shirt was.

"I was going to suggest going to get breakfast, pal. If you are up to it, I think I have a few t-shirts in my car. We'll get this wet thing off before we go in."

Joe nodded and managed a grin.

"Are you trying to tell me that I stink, Murr?"

Murr laughed, along with Q and Sal.

"Yea, bud, that's what I'm saying. Really though, don't do this to yourself, you are soaking wet, Joey. There's no need torturing yourself. You WILL walk. Just be patient."


End file.
